Eggman X
by Fullmetal Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic Team is accidentally teleported back to Earth, Eggman and Sonic team up to get back to Mobius before they are captured by Chris.


**The Nightmare Begins**

**Thank you! Thank you all! You loved 'Sweet Innocent Amy Rose' so much that I didn't know what to put in the next chapter (I have an idea though). I made up this story because I couldn't get it out of my head.**

**To Sonamyfan: Well here you go**

**To Cindamcjinga: I will soon**

* * *

(In A Park) 

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy said as she walked over to him.

"Hey Amy. How are you doing today?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Amy responded. "I got the note that told me to come here."

Today was the day. The day that Sonic wanted to finally take Amy on a date.

"Yeah. Amy I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the movies." Sonic asked, getting kind of nervous.

Amy gasped. "Oh Sonic! I've been waiting for this day for so long!"

Sonic smiled. Then they hugged.

"Amy, I never want to spend another moment away from you again." Sonic said in a calm, loving voice.

"Same here." Amy said in a different voice.

"Amy, are you okay? You're voice, do you need some water?"

"I'm always okay as long as I'm with you." Amy said in that weird voice.

Then Sonic pulled from Amy to see what was wrong. Sonic then screamed. It was Amy's body, but it had Chris Thorndike's head.

"Sonic come back!" Chris yelled as Sonic ran away as fast as he could. Then he fell into a bottomless pit. He screamed as he fell.

* * *

(In reality) 

Sonic quickly sat up in his bed. He was panting and he was sweating all over.

"Whew, it was just a nightmare." Sonic said relieved as he wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead.

"I wouldn't say that," a voice from the darkness of his room said. Sonic knocked his clock over as he fidgeted with his lamp. When he finally turned it on, he screamed as he saw everyone from Amy to Wave in his room. (he has a really big room)

"What the hell are you all doing! Scaring me like that?" Sonic yelled pissed off.

"Faker, we're back." Shadow said.

"Back where?" Sonic asked confused.

"We're back on Earth." Knuckles said.

Sonic stared at everyone for a few seconds, then he started laughing. Everyone just stared.

"Good joke guys! Really, how do you expect me to believe that?" Sonic asked.

Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

(2 seconds later)

The group reappeared on some grass in front of a gate with a sign. The sign read:

'Thorndike Manor'.

Everyone turned and looked at Sonic, who fainted.

"So why did we go to Sonic? Who's bright idea was this anyway?" Vector complained.

"It was mine. Do you have a problem with that?" Amy said.

"Yes!"

"Well deal with it."

"Guys, please…" Tails whispered.

"Yeah! What was the purpose of coming here?" Charmy added.

"Excuse me, this is an A B conversation so C your way out of it!" Amy said, getting a little bit louder.

"Guys!" Tails whispered louder.

"You don't have to be rude!" Vector yelled, getting on Amy's case.

"I wasn't trying to be rude! I was just saying that he did not have to but in in our conversation!" Amy said, also yelling.

"Guys!" Tails said in a low voice.

"Let's stop the arguing okay? We have a more important matter on our han…" Knuckles started.

"Oh, so now the talking red mutt has to put in his two cents?" Wave said angrily.

"Did she just say red mutt?" Knuckles said shaking his fist at Wave.

"Well you look like one." Wave added then started laughing.

"Don't you start talking you stupid swallow!" Rouge said about to swing on Wave.

By now Amy, Vector, Charmy, Knuckles, Wave, and Rouge were screaming at each other and Tails just then had lost his temper.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone instantly stopped talking and looked at him. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"What time is it?" Tails asked. Nobody knew. Then he turned around to see the sun come up.

Tails started panicking. Sonic began to stir. The Shadow noticed that the front door of the mansion opened.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said and the group disappeared.

(On the Egg Carrier)

The group reappeared on the deck of the Egg Carrier.

"Shadow, why did you bring us here?" Sonic asked.

"Because we need to know how we got here in the first place." Shadow said.

Then a figure came from out of the darkness.

"I believe that I can explain how we got here." The figure said.

It was Eggman!

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**A Very Long Flashback**_

* * *

**I'm going for at least 5 reviews and I'll keep going.**


End file.
